Undead Laborer
Undead Laborers are enemies in Dark Souls II. Description Hordes of undead workers from times long forgotten. They have pale skin and ancient pictographs tattooed all over their bodies. They come unarmed and wear just a few rags. The first times they are encountered, they are nothing more than just almost-dead bodies, barely able to move and posing little threat. This changes drastically when they are encountered again in the Undead Crypt, where they emerge from their burial places in endless hordes. While their decrepit appearance and low damage output may fool the player in dismissing them at first, laborers can become a serious threat if allowed to, usually attacking in conjunction with stronger enemies or with other laborers. They are deceptively fast, capable of digging out of the earth and reaching the player's location in just a few seconds, even if they move just by shambling. They usually act as a distraction, quickly surrounding the player and attempting to hit them whilst allowing other, more powerful enemies to finish the job. While they deal little damage, players with little poise may find themselves staggered at inopportune times, leaving them vulnerable to attacks by stronger foes. They also possess some degree of intelligence and are capable of ringing certain bells to summon Leydia Pyromancers into the battle. Locations *No-man's Wharf (SotFS) *Huntsman's Copse *Harvest Valley *Earthen Peak *Undead Crypt *Frozen Eleum Loyce *Frigid Outskirts Notes *Some Undead Laborers can be found trapped inside the urns hanging above the Covetous Demon's boss room. If they are freed (by shooting an Iron Arrow, for example), they will fall into the battlefield. The boss will then ignore the player while it feasts on the laborer, leaving it open for attack. *The first laborer encountered at the Undead Crypt is non-hostile. He will follow the player throughout the level while illuminating the way with a torch. Care must be taken when approaching Agdayne's room, lest he attacks the player for bringing light into his lair. **Another friendly torch-wielding laborer appears in No-man's Wharf (Scholar of the First Sin only). *Special care must be taken while traversing the graveyard areas of the Undead Crypt, as an infinite number of laborers will come out of the earth and attempt to ring the bells scattered around, spawning Leydia Pyromancers from the stone statues found in those areas. **The same precaution must be taken while traversing the final corridor of the crypt which leads to Velstadt's room; although only one laborer (three in Scholar of the First Sin) will spawn there. Drops No-man's Wharf = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Torch | Torch.png | | res7 = torch wielder |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | |Triclops Snake Troches | Triclops Snake Troches.png | }} |-|Huntsman's Copse = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | }} |-|Harvest Valley = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | |Red Leech Troches | Red Leech Troches.png | }} |-|Earthen Peak = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | }} |-|Undead Crypt = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Torch | Torch.png | | res7 = torch wielder |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | |Triclops Snake Troches | Triclops Snake Troches.png | }} |-|Frozen Eleum Loyce / Frigid Outskirts = 120px | |Prisoner's Hood (eye cover) | Prisoner's Hood 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters | Prisoner's Tatters.png 120px | |Prisoner's Tatters (right shoulder) | Prisoner's Tatters 2.png 120px | |Prisoner's Gloves | Prisoner's Gloves.png 120px | |Prisoner's Waistcloth | Prisoner's Waistcloth.png 120px | |Torch | Torch.png | | res7 = torch wielder |Small Blue Burr | Small Blue Burr.png | |Small Orange Burr | Small Orange Burr.png | |Small Yellow Burr | Small Yellow Burr.png | |Lifegem | Lifegem.png | }} References